


Work Buddies

by quickboi



Category: The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: F/F, just some gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 14:03:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quickboi/pseuds/quickboi
Summary: "Why do you hate me?"The words left Jessica's mouth before she could think twice about it. Sure, it bothered her a little that Misty had an obvious disdain towards her, but it was nothing she would ask about. Or could. Their tense relationship wasn't exactly the detectives fault.





	Work Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> For Valentines Day! I don't normally write this ship, but enjoy.

"Why do you hate me?" 

 

The words left Jessica's mouth before she could think twice about it. Sure, it bothered her a little that Misty had an obvious disdain towards her, but it was nothing she would ask about. Or could. Their tense relationship wasn't entirely the detectives fault. Her own attitude towards everyone is never close to what one might call nice, but.. There was no use starting a discussion or, at least, she never saw one. The two of them rarely teamed up besides when their interests aligned, leaving them to uneasily try to avoid as many conflicts as possible. Now was one of those times. Misty paused what she was doing as she started to think through her next words and the case they're trying to solve fell out of mind. This was much more important.

 

Misty sighed, "Do you want the truth?"

 

"If I didn't want the truth, why would I ask?" Jessica winced as soon as she said it, "I mean- Yes. I want the truth."

 

"I don't hate you. Don't give me that look, you wanted the truth and you're getting it." Misty crossed her arms as she walked towards Jessica, stopping a few feet in front of her, "I could never understand you."

 

Jessica chuckled, "If it makes you feel better, most people don't." 

 

Misty released a breath in frustration, "Jessca, you don' t understand. I'm not most people. Everyone I meet, I can understand in some way. Just seeing some people is enough for me. But.. but you.. I don't get you. Why are you like this? Seeing you wasn't enough, I had to know more. Talking to you told me very little. Researching told me even less. I know all about who you are, where you come from, what lead to who you are today, but.."

 

"It's not enough," Jessica's breath caught in her throat as she said it. Her body pulled herself towards Misty as if there was something pushing her, daring her to say what the other was too afraid to, "And you wanted more."

 

"I wanted more."

 

The confession seemed to shocked the both of them. Jessica would be lying to herself if she said she wasn't feeling the same way. They stared each other down, waiting for the other to say something almost as if they were playing a game of chicken. Who would be the first to say what they were thinking? 

 

Several seconds passed before Misty made the next move. She started to move back as her gaze stayed steadily on Jessica's, "You wanted the truth. I'm sorry if it's-" 

 

"No!" She grabbed Misty's arm with much more enthusiasm than she expected. A beat passed before Jessica found herself once more moving towards Misty. She held the Detectives face in her hand before pressing her lips against hers. The world around them seemed to disappear as Misty pressed herself against Jessica to deepen the kiss with eyes skewed shut, letting her guard drop. Letting herself enjoy the moment.

 

The kiss lasted several moments before Misty pulled away, "That was fun. Let's get back to work."

 

A response like that from Misty might have seen dismissive just a few moments ago, but Jessica didn't comment. Instead, she smiled and saluted mockingly back at her. There was work to do. Work for them to do together.


End file.
